The Revenge of the Orion Caseis
by ShootingStar710
Summary: Thomas and Levy both overhear Natsu's team saying that they're the weakest in Fairy Tail. They both decide to leave the Guild and train together. What happens when they run into the Oracion Seis? Will they make a new Guild? Will they beat Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games? Read to find out. Partially Levy x OC STILL BEING CONTINUED DON'T WORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm back again writing another story on Fairy Tail.**

 **Ps Everyone is going to be 15 in this so that they aren't old later**

 **0One of my best friends came up with this story idea, so shout out to you Sevsev123 and thanks for your help with this story.**

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

 **New Question: Who's your favourite exceed**

 **-ShootingStar710 and My friend Sevsev123**

 **Chapter One: 3rd POV**

Levy was walking around the Guild with Thomas, the boy who came about a year ago. **(A/N Everyone is going to be 15 in this so that they aren't old later.)**

For some reason, Thomas had taken a liking to being around Levy. Maybe it was because they both liked books or maybe because they were both really short.

Thomas has purple hair which was all spiky like Natsu's hair. He usually wore grey jeans, a purple sleeveless shirt and a grey leather jacket. He had decent facial features and was also really short like Levy.

Levy and Thomas were sitting at a table listening in on Natsu and his teams' conversation on the table next to them.

"So who do you think is are the two weakest in the Guild?" Natsu asked

"I personally think Levy is one of them," Lucy responded, glancing at Levy, who looked away quickly.

"I have to agree," Erza said.

"Same here," Gray added.

"Aye, sir!" Happy responded.

"But who's the second," questioned Lucy

"Thomas," Natsu responded quickly. Everyone thought that Thomas could beat Natsu and Natsu didn't like that.

Everyone in Team Natsu agreed.

Levy and Thomas looked at each other and nodded. They both stood up and walked over to Mira and asked to see Master Makarov. Mira nodded and allowed them behind the bar. Levy knocked on Makarov's door and a voice shouted from inside "Come in!".

They both entered the room.

"What brings you here, children," Gramps questioned.

Thomas looked at Levy and responded "We want to leave the Guild,"

Makarov looked shocked "Why children?"

"We aren't being treated like family here and for about 9 months now, Thomas and I have overheard the other Guild members talking about us and saying that we are the weakest links in the chain," Levy stated, calmly.

"I am deeply saddened to see you go, but I will not keep you here if you are unhappy," Makarov said. He hovered a hand over Levy's left shoulder blade, where her Guild Mark was and it disappeared. Makarov did the same to Thomas, except his Guild Mark was on his forearm, and it disappeared too.

" One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you, live your life to the fullest every day," He stated, clearly.

Levy and Thomas nodded

"Goodbye, children," Makarov said, sadly

"Goodbye," They both responded.

They walked out of Makarov's office and came out from behind the bar. Mira smiled at them. Mira was one of the only people who stayed nice to them. They were going to miss her.

They take a last glaring look at Natsu's team and smiled sadly at Mira. But Mira didn't know they were leaving, nobody did.

They walk out the door, slamming it behind them.

"Well, where do we go now," Levy asked, picking up her backpack. They had both packed the night before so they each had food and clothing as well as a tent.

"To the Forest of Fiore," Thomas responded.

Levy nodded and they both walked side by side.

 **Time skip: Edge of the forest.**

"Should we go in or stay the night at the edge of the forest," Levy asked, looking at the sun as it slowly started sinking below view.

"Yeah I think we should," Thomas answered, "Otherwise we are still visible to the society and could possibly get kidnapped or something,"

"Good point," Levy said, nodding her head.

Levy and Thomas walked into the forest, both had their senses heightened in case a monster found them.

After a bit of walking, they found a cave and decided to settle there for the night.

"EARTH MAKE STICKS," shouted Thomas.

Sticks flew out of his hand and onto the ground. Thomas kneeled down and assembled the sticks into the shape of a firepit.

"Solid script magic, FIRE," Levy shouted.

Fire shot out of her hand and hit the fire pit. Levy also got out a pot and set it hanging over the fire.

"Could you start setting up the tent please while I make food," Levy asked

"Sure," was all Thomas said.

All bit later into the night, after they ate they decided to go to sleep.

As she was partially asleep, she heard growling and a scream. Levy shot up out of her sleeping bag and looked over at Thomas. He had heard the scream too and was awake, staring intently at the cave entrance.

"You heard the scream too right," Thomas asked "That wasn't my imagination,"

"No," Levy confirmed "I heard it too"

Thomas slowly stood up and walked over to the tent's door. Levy stood up and followed him. We both stepped outside the tent and glanced around. We both heard more growling coming from inside the forest.

Levy and Thomas looked at each and both sprinted after the noise. Thomas slowed and so did Levy. They both stepped behind a tree and hid. The sight they saw before them was horrifying.

There was an orange-skinned monster, with one eye and horns either side of its head. Its body was very muscular and the monster was massive and it's body shape kind of reminded Levy and Thomas of Lucy's celestial spirit, Toros but more orange and Cyclops like. There was something hanging on the tree above the monster…..a cage?...with a…..cat in it? This was very strange.

"I'm gonna eat you, kitty," The monster teased, in a low voice.

Thomas jumped out and shouted "NO YOU WON'T,"

Levy jumped out too and added on "CAUSE WE'RE GONNA STOP YOU,"

"EARTH MAKE, TREE SWORD," Thomas shouter. A wooden sword popped into his hand and he swung it at the monster. It hit the monster but only left a tiny scratch. The monster flung it's hand at Thomas and smacked his squarely on the chest. Thomas went flying and landed on the floor and remained unmoving "TOM," Levy shouted.

"Solid Script Magic, LIGHTNING," Levy shouted, but it was no use. The lightning barely did anything. The monster swung at Levy but she managed to dodge.

"Hey monster, pick on someone else," An Unknown voice shouted.

Levy looked over and gasped, it was the Oracion Seis.

 **Hey Guys, thanks for reading.**

 **Don't forget to say who your fav Exceed is.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-ShootingStar710 and SevSev123.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support on the last fanfiction so here's the second chapter of my Second Fanfiction.**

 **Sevsev123: My favourite exceed is happy because he is very funny!**

 **ShootingStar710: My favourite exceed is Carla because she is the most sensible and least dim-witted no offence to the rest. Also, she has a human form which is pretty cool.**

 **New question: Which type of magic is your fav**

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

 **-ShootingStar710 and her trusty sidekick, SevSev123**

 **Chapter 2: Levy's POV**

It was the Oracion Seis

 **(A/N the characters have already faced the Oracion Seis but it's also before the Tenrou Island incident occurred. So basically the Oracion Seis has been freed from jail)**

And the voice that spoke was Cobra.

Hoteye **(A/N We're going by the names from the Oracion Seis, not their real names)**

Rushed over to Thomas, making sure he was okay.

"Just unconscious," he shouted.

Cobra nodded and signalled Angel. Angel ran forward, whipping out a sword as she ran. She jumped high over the monster, bringing the sword down on its head. As she removed the sword from its skull, Cobra muttered "Venenum," which I translated to Poison in Latin.

As Angel backed away, Racer zoomed forward with a knife in hand and ran around the monster, cutting it everywhere.

The monster fell to the ground and lay there unmoving.

I let out a sigh of relief but all of the Oracion Seis were looking my way. Distracting myself from them, I ran over to Thomas and Hoteye. Thomas didn't look too bad but he had a nasty looking lump on his head from when he was hit.

"Come with us kid you can stay with us while your friend heals," Midnight stated.

"Yeah we can help you, we promise. We left our evil ways back in our past and want to move forward but we need to make it up to you for the way we treated your Guild," Angel said.

I weighed the options. If I said no, Thomas and I would be stranded, alone and could possibly be killed. If I did go, there was a chance that they would kill me but Angel sounded sincere.

"Alright, thanks but we have backpacks in our cave and I also have another thing to do," I responded.

I looked up at the cage hanging on the tree. I ran over to the base of the tree and started grabbing at branches, pulling myself higher until I reached where the cage was hanging. I climbed along the branch and whispered " Solid Script Magic, ice," I froze the bars. "Solid Script Magic, Metal," I caught the metal from the sky and brought it down over the ice-covered bars.

The cage broke open. I slowly reached in and grabbed the cat. I held it in my right hand and started slowly making my way down from the tree.

Once I reached the bottom, the Seis had brought me mine and Thomas' bags I asked how they found them and they said that Hoteye found them and Racer went and got them.

I took my bag, Thomas' bag and the unconscious cat while Hoteye was holding Thomas.

"Lead the way," was all I said.

 **Back at the Guild: a little after Levy and Thomas left:**

Makarov entered the room glaring at Team Natsu.

"Why's he giving us that look,"

"What have we done now?"

"Does anyone have a clue why?"

"No,"

There was discussion radiating through Team Natsu.

Makarov stood up at the front of the stage and said: "Well brats, today we have had a loss in our family,". He sighed " Nobody died just two left, specifically Levy and Thomas,"

Mira looked shocked and so did Gajeel. They both knew that the rest of the Guild was talking about them but they didn't think that they'd leave.

"They left because they felt as if they weren't being treated as family and instead they felt picked on and teased so they both left," Makarov said.

"I mean they were the weakest links in the chain," Natsu stated boldly.

"Shut up Natsu," was what Mira and Gajeel said at the same time.

Both Mira and Gajeel stood up from their places and walked over to the door and left but unlike Levy and Thomas, they both were coming back.

 **Back with Levy and the Oracion Seis: 3rd POV**

"So that's how you knew something was wrong, you heard the scream too," Levy said

"That and Cobra could hear your thoughts when you were losing the battle," Racer stated and Cobra nodded.

After a 20 minute walk through the forest, they arrived at the house. Levy was shown to a pretty massive room with high ceilings. Two beds were latched onto the wall about halfway from the floor and roof, both of which had ladders to get to them. They were about 3 meters away from each other so if you cut the room in half, it would be exactly even on either side. Levy dumped hers and Thomas' stuff on the floor and climbed up to her bed the one furthest from the door.

Hoteye had already place Thomas in his bed. Falling asleep was hard but eventually, she managed to.

 **Next morning: Thomas' POV**

I fluttered my eyes open. It was bright in whatever room I was in…wait...where was I. I shot up in the bed I was in, perhaps a little too quickly because moving that fast made my head hurt. I looked around the room. There were wooden floorboards and nothing else in the room other than the raised bed I was in. As I turned my head to my left, I saw Levy on another bed about 3 meters from mine.

I quickly climbed down my ladder and walked over to Levys. I clambered up her ladder and checked to see if she was okay. She was fine. I let out a sigh of relief as I pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Levy's eyes started to open, revealing her big, pretty brown eyes.

"Thomas," she breathed "You're okay,". A grin broke out on her face as she sat up and hugged him.

"Um yeah but one thing...where are we?" I asked.

"The Oracion Seis b-" I cut her off.

"The Oracion Seis, we need to escape," I said urgently, panic obvious in my eyes.

"No it's fine, they've changed for the better and have helped us as an apology," Levy assured me.

"If you say so because I trust your judgement," I said nodding.

I heard a small meow coming from the end of Levy's bed. Levy looked down too and reached for what was there.

Levy pulled up a small cat that had bright red fur but on its stomach, it had orange fur and the in the very centre of the orange fur, there was a circle of yellow.

"She reminds me of a phoenix...can we call her that," I asked

"Sure!...just as long as she's happy with it,' Levy responded, cheerfully.

The cat slowly opened her eyes "Where...where am I..oh your the people who saved me, thank you," she muttered

"Um... this is kind of strange to ask you but can we call you Phoenix please," Levy asked politely

"Sure! I like that name...and can I stay with you humans," Phoenix asked.

"Of course, my names Levy and this is Thomas," Levy responded, excitedly.

There was a knock on the door and then a small pause before it started to open slowly. Angel appeared in the doorway saying "Breakfast is ready if you want some,".

"That'd be lovely thanks," Levy said thankfully.

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding "Thanks,"

Angel nodded, walking further into the room. She placed a map on my bed and walked out the door.

Levy, Phoenix and I looked at the map and worked out that it was a map of the house. Once they found their way downstairs and were seated at the table eating toast, Cobra asked

"Now that we're settled, tell us why you aren't with Fairy Tail,"

 **Hey, Guys thanks again for reading!**

 **Don't forget to say which type of magic is your fav!**

 **Hope you Enjoyed!**

 **-ShootingStar710 and sidekick SevSev123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I'm back writing another chapter on The Revenge of the Orion Caseis. As you may know, Orion Caseis is a complete anagram on Oracion Seis. You'll find out later as to why I chose that name.**

 **SevSev123: My favourite type of magic is Levy's solid script. Like the kind Freed and Levy use.**

 **ShootingStar710: I agree with SevSev123, I like Freed's and Levy's magic too. But I do also like maker magic but mainly Script.**

 **New Question: Which Guild is your fav aside from Fairy Tail?**

 **Not fun fact!: Sevsev123's cat died! His name was Tiny. RIP**

 **Thanks, hope you Enjoy!**

 **-ShootingStar710**

 **Chapter 3: Phoenix's POV**

"Now that we're settled, tell us why you aren't with Fairy Tail,"

 _What! They're with Fairy Tail!_

Thomas and Levy looked at each other nervously.

"Well...you see…" Levy faltered.

"Fairy Tail betrayed us," Thomas stated, "They said that we were the weakest in the guild and they also avoided us...well except Mira and Gajeel,"

Angel looked shocked. I was too.

The guild that was labelled as the one that treated all of the members as a family...didn't.

"I see," Cobra said, nodding "And what do you want to do about it,"

Levy looked at Thomas "We want to get stronger and possibly make a new guild so that we can take on Fairy Tail in 4 years at the Grand Magic Games,"

"We can help you if you'd like," Racer spoke up.

He looked at the others, who nodded in agreement.

Thomas and Levy looked surprised.

"Why would you want to help us, you said you wanted to make it up to Fairy Tail," Levy asked.

"Well we did until we heard about what they did to you," Hoteye said.

The others nodded along.

Levy looked at Thomas and me.

I couldn't believe that they wanted me to be part of this decision, after all, I had known them since this morning.

Thomas nodded and so I nodded too.

"We really could use your help," Levy agreed

Angel grinned "So it's settled, you'll stay here and train with us,"

 **Time skip: 1 month- Fairy Tail: 3rd POV**

Mira and Gajeel don't work together often...but now since they went missing, they both worked every day to look for Levy and Thomas.

Nobody else seemed to care.

After one month of searching, they both decided to go into the forest.

They could hear fighting from further into the forest.

When the fighting sounded really close to them, it cut off.

Mira was walking slightly ahead of Gajeel and caught sight of an orange piece of clothing. Mira ran a bit and Gajeel follow.

They didn't believe their eyes when they saw who was in front of them.

 **While Mira and Gajeel were looking in the forest: Levy's POV**

We were fighting off the fake monsters Angel summoned.

 **(A/N I didn't want Angel to have celestial magic so I made her able to summon animals and she's also really good with a sword)**

I was using a dagger while Thomas was using a sword. Phoenix was flying in the air, holding a knife with her tail, slicing down monsters.

Cobra suddenly whispered harshly "There are people coming closer,"

I panicked.

I ran to the closest tree, Thomas following directly behind me.

I grabbed onto the highest branch I could reach and swung myself up. I grabbed Thomas' hand and hoisted him up too.

Quickly, we both moved up another branch. Just in time.

Mira and Gajeel ran into the area we were training in a split second after I pulled Thomas up to the second branch.

Mira gasped and Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"Where's Levy and Thomas," Gajeel asked.

"Who?" Cobra responded looking confused.

Damn, he was a good actor.

"Wait who is Thomas," Angel asked looking just as confused "I remember Levy but not Thomas,"

"I know you have them," Gajeel threatened

"No you don't Gajeel and they probably don't have them," Mira told him.

"Yes we don't and we don't want to fight you either. You see the Oracion Seis has been disbanded and we want to make it up to you for how we treated you," Angel explained "To make it up to you, how about if we see Levy and Thomas we'll tell you, sound good,"

Mira sighed "Yeah thanks that'd be great,"

They both walked out of sight looking upset.

Once we were sure that Mira and Gajeel were gone, Thomas jumped to the bottom of the tree and stood there holding his arms out to catch me.

I jumped and Thomas caught me.

"Thanks," I said

"No problem," Thomas responded.

Angel summoned her monsters again and we went back to fighting them. Angel gave us a few pointers on how to swing the sword in the correct form.

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to say which Guild is your fav (Excluding Fairy Tail).**

 **Bye!**

 **-ShootingStar710 and SevSev123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I'm back writing another chapter on The Revenge of the Orion Caseis.**

 **I don't know if it should be LevyxThomas so tell me what you think.**

 **SevSev123: My fav Guild apart from Fairy Tail has to be Crime Sorciere because they're super cool.**

 **ShootingStar710: My fav Guild has to be Sabertooth because Rouge is one of my favs and he's in it.**

 **New Question: Who is your fav:**

 **The Thunder Legion**

 **Shadow Gear**

 **Strauss Family**

 **Not fun fact!: I had the ending of Fairy Tail spoiled to me.**

 **Fun fact: ShootingStar710 closed the tab we were talking on to write the story together. She's a real genius (Sarcasm)**

 **Hey! Rude SevSev123 (From Star)**

 **Thanks, hope you Enjoy!**

 **-ShootingStar710 & Sevsev123**

 **The day after Levy and Thomas decided to work with The Oracion Seis: 3rd POV**

The group decided to create a schedule where Thomas and Levy rotated between the Ex-Oracion Seis members:

 _8:00 am- Racer_

 _9:00 am- Cobra_

 _10:00 am- Angel_

 _11:00 am- Hoteye_

 _12:00 pm-Midnight_ **(A/N Ironic right. They're taught by Midnight at Midday)**

 _1:00 pm- Racer_

 _2:00 pm- Cobra_

 _3:00 pm- Angel_

 _4:00 pm- Hoteye_

 _5:00 pm-Midnight_

 _6:00 pm- All_

Thomas and Levy were told where to go by Racer and walked off into the forest at 8:00 am.

"Okay so to start your training we are going to go on a 100 km run around a park and you not allowed to sweat a single drop," Racer stated

"SERIOUSLY...That's impossible," Thomas said with his mouth agape.

"Well, I can run with you and show you," Racer offered.

"Well, you're faster than us so you could do that so no thank you," Thomas huffed.

"Well go on start running," Racer said ignoring Thomas' comment.

Thomas and Levy reluctantly started running and after about 5 minutes of running, they both couldn't help but sweat.

"Take a break and start again," Racer instructed

"Okay," They both gasped out in between breaths.

They sat down on the cool bench waiting for the sweat to stop dripping and the heat to stop bothering them.

Once they were cooled off,

"Again," Racer stated.

And so a pattern had begun but Levy and Thomas were progressively starting to be able to run for longer with no sweat drops.

 **9:00 pm: Levy's POV**

I was crouched over with my hands on my knees, gasping, trying to get the air back into my lungs.

Thomas was doing the same next to me.

"You are dismissed. Cobra told me to tell you to meet him just across from us on that field," Racer said pointing somewhere to the east.

I nodded and once Thomas and I had regained our breath we walked over to the field where Cobra sat, waiting.

"You're late," He said, "Go do 200 push ups and you will have to do so from now on if you're any later than 9:00 sharp,"

Thomas huffed and I walked over to the shade of a tree and started doing pushups.

Thomas walked over and joined me and together, counting out loud we did pushups.

Suddenly, there was something heavy on my back and when I went to do the next pushup, my arms gave out under me and I fell face-first into the dirt. Thomas did the same next to me.

I craned my head backwards to get a peek at what was on my back.

A flat rock was on my back.

But it wasn't any ordinary rock, just looking at it I could tell that there was an enchantment on it. An enchantment that made it really heavy.

"Come on don't stop now, continue going," Cobra said.

I glared at him but continued nonetheless.

The push ups were going a lot slower than before and my back was aching.

Once we reached 200, we collapsed onto the ground.

"Come on get back up, that's not even the lesson, just a punishment," Cobra said stretching out a hand for me to grab onto.

I accepted it and pulled myself up and offered my hand to Thomas. He took it and stood up.

"Okay you're going to have to walk around with these on all day, okay no exceptions," Cobra said as he lifted up a breastplate made out of some sort of metal.

He tossed them onto the ground in front of us. I reached down and tried to lift it but it was too heavy.

I grounded my feet and lifted with my legs.

Eventually, I got my onto myself and looked over at Thomas. He had just put his on too.

Throughout the hour, Thomas and I were instructed to do different activities with the breastplate on such as chopping wood, running around, climbing a tree and others too...This was going to be a hard day and I knew that.

 **10:00 am: Thomas' POV**

I felt like I was going to fall over while wearing that breastplate. I glanced over at Levy, she was struggling to climb the tree too although, Levy **did** look really cute in the breastplate.

Finally, Cobra told us to move on to Angels lesson over by the lake. He also warned us not to take the breastplate off or he would know and make us do 500 sit ups and push ups next lesson.

Levy and I stumbled over towards the side of the lake.

I heard a laugh and looked up, Angel was observing us.

"So Cobra is making you wear these, I remember when he made us wear those...don't worry, you'll get used to them soon enough," She told us.

I looked at her, "You aren't going to go any easier on us then he did are you?" I asked

Angel laughed again "You're correct about that, how're you going to get stronger if we baby you?"

"We're not," I was Levy who responded this time.

Levy smiled brightly, trying to be positive. I smiled back at her.

Damn, she was so gosh darn pretty when she smiled, I love it when she sends one my way. **(Star: I added this in without SevSev123 knowing...Mwahahahah)**

"Okay so I'm going to teach you the basics of how to use a sword and other weapons," She said

"How are we going to become advanced swordsmen if we only know the basics?" Levy questioned.

"Well it's up to you to decide on what weapon suits you best and as for being advanced in whatever weapon you choose...you need to enhance it in your own style so that the weapon fits how you like to fight, I can only help you so much with that," Angel explained.

Levy and I nodded.

All day, Levy and I were instructed in ways to move the sword and on how to fall and dodge correctly.

Parry, uppercut, deflect, dodge to the left and land properly.

As of now, Levy and I were very new to using a sword and practised on dummies.

Our blows were weak and when we decided to dodge, often we wouldn't land correctly and injured ourselves, but we kept on going.

Every now and then, Angel would walk over to one of us and correct them while the other listened to the advice.

I did a slash from left to right and Angel walked up to me.

"Your elbow is too high, lower it," She told me.

I complied.

"Too low, little higher...Stop...wait lower," Angel said trying to see what style fit me best.

"There," She said finally deciding on a height.

I swung again, this time I made a small slice in the fabric of the dummy. (Our swords weren't that sharp and remember it was hard swinging because we were wearing the breastplates)

"Yes," I said pumping my fist in the air.

"Don't get too excited, that was only a small dent," She warned.

I pouted and continued.

After a while, I said " Yeah you're right, these vests aren't too heavy now,"

"Definitely," Levy agreed.

"Lucky you and now it's time to go to your next class with Hoteye," Angel told us.

"Okay," I said "Thanks,"

Levy nodded and together we walked off and around to the otherside of the pond where Hoteye was waiting for us…

 **Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, we had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Don't forget to answer the question: Who is your fav out of these:**

 **The Thunder Legion**

 **Shadow Gear**

 **Strauss Family**

 **Thanks, hope you Enjoyed!**

 **-ShootingStar710 & Sevsev123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, we're back again and writing at school.**

 **SevSev123: My fav out of those three teams is the Thunder Legion because they are the most OP.**

 **ShootingStar710: My fav of those teams is the Thunder Legion too because Freed is one of my favs and I also like how in one segment they were evil.**

 **GUYS WE ALSO HAVE A NEW WRITER CALLED BWHIS35. Lel lol xd fam hype (SevSev123 wrote that.)**

 **bWhice97: What u talkin bout it was me bWhice97**

 **ShootingStar710: Liar!**

 **bWhice97: My fav is the Thunder Legion because they have Laxus, who is a Dragon Slayer.**

 **New question: What is your fav:**

 **Ichiya Apocalypse**

 **Grand Magic Games**

 **Tenrou Island**

 **Fun fact: We are writing this during English Class.**

 **Sad Fact: SevSev123's Cat is now an exceed. (Joking but Tiny is in heaven (Hopefully))**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Hoteye's POV:**

Levy, Thomas and Phoenix approached me.

I had a good first lesson planned out.

First, we were going to start with me teaching them both how to open up to healing magic, which was most likely going to take the whole lesson.

If they managed to complete that, which was unlikely, they would move onto the basics of using a bow.

I chuckled, Cobra had made them put the breastplates on.

"Not you too," Thomas complained, "Angel laughed at us too!"

I just smiled and said, "Have fun with that, they were heavy at first and were super annoying to shoot a bow in,"

Levy looked confused

"I don't remember you using a bow when we fought you," She explained her confusion.

"Well I didn't learn until after that, during our prison time is when I learnt specifically," I answered.

She nodded.

"Okay, to start the lesson we're going to open your magic to allow it to use healing spells," I stated.

Levy, Thomas and Phoenix nodded.

"Okay to start," I pointed at a massively tall tree and said, "Climb to the top, I'll meet you there when you make it to the top,"

Levy sighed and walked over to the base of the tree, Phoenix flying alongside her.

Thomas sent me a look the said _Really!_ And walked over to join Levy and Phoenix.

I sat down and watched patiently as they climbed further up the tree.

 **Phoenix's POV**

Sure I knew that I could fly to the top, but that would be rather unfair on Thomas and Levy...so I climbed with them.

I reached above me, as far as I could.

My paw brushed against a branch. I grasped it and tugged...It didn't budge so I hoisted myself up onto it. I stood up on the branch but smacked the top of my head on a branch and went tumbling off of the branch I stood on.

I could hear Levy screaming above me

"PHOENIX!"

Time moved slowly for me, like a moment in dramatic movies where the main character has to do something dangerous and time slows. I decided to take advantage of that and move.

I tried to twist myself mid-air so that my tail could wrap around a branch but I missed.

I felt a tugging sensation on my tail and suddenly time sped up again, but this time, I wasn't moving.

I looked up to see Thomas holding on to a tree branch with his left hand and my tail in his right.

He flung me up to Levy, who caught me.

Thomas pulled himself back onto the tree and stood up.

"Than-," I was cut off.

"Don't thank me, friends don't need to thank each other because we help each other out by choice, okay?"

 **(A/N Anyone recognise the Hunter x Hunter reference...I believe Killua has said something like that before -ShootingStar710 (Cause the others haven't seen much of Hunter x Hunter) Kurapika and Killua are my two fav!)**

"Okay," I agreed.

Thomas looked at Levy and she nodded in agreement too.

Levy placed me on her head and I wrapped my tail around her waist and they continued climbing.

Once we made it to the top, we found a platform.

I glanced over the edge to see a tiny black dot on the grass.

The dot was slowly getting bigger, until you could make out that it was Hoteye.

"Okay," He said, "Now sit down and start meditating,"

We all sat down and closed our eyes.

After about ten minutes, we heard Hoteye gasp.

I opened my eyes to see Levy surrounded in an aura that glowed blue.

Levy opened her eyes...they weren't their usual colour of brown, they were orange too.

"Okay Levy, you come with me and you two," He directed his attention to Thomas and I, "Continue practising and come down if either of you get the aura too,"

With that, he left.

 **Levy's POV**

I could feel the energy surging through me as I glanced towards Thomas and Phoenix.

I got this urge to jump off the tree and so I did.

I completely turned my whole body to face towards my exceed and my best friend. I saluted and jumped off backwards.

"LEVY," I heard them both scream.

It was a strange sensation that I felt as I jumped down. Just before I hit the floor, I felt a tugging in my gut so I let that take over and suddenly I stopped moving.

I looked down to see a sort of opaque cloud looking thing that glowed orange.

I glanced back up to see Phoenix catching Thomas mid-air.

That friend of mine had jumped off the tree after me and thankfully had been caught. God he can be super reckless sometimes but God dammit he was _so_ cute the way he just jumped off the building to save me.

I sighed and watched as they both flew back up to the top off the tree.

I turned around and jumped, Hoteye was standing there smirking.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked

"Oh just you and Thomas," he replied

I felt myself go red.

"Just continue with the lesson please,"

"Okay," Was all Hoteye said.

 **Time skip: 12:00pm- Thomas' POV**

Phoenix and I still hadn't managed to get our magic flow started.

I was flown down the tree by Phoenix, my purple hair whipping me in the face.

Levy was drenched in sweat and Hoteye was saying something to her.

"-Progress keep it up and you'll master it," Hoteye said to her.

Them he looked at us "Go to your next lesson," he directed us.

We nodded and I helped Levy and together, we walked over to Midnight…

 **Yeah we know that chapter was a little boring but I still hope you read it. We think that we should skip the next round of afternoon lessons and move onto the training with all of them. Tell us what you think and be supportful of our newest addition to the writing squad.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Remember to answer this:**

 **New question: What is your fav:**

 **Ichiya Apocalypse**

 **Grand Magic Games**

 **Tenrou Island**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-ShootingStar710, SevSev123 and our new writer, bWhice97.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,**

 **Thanks for reading our last chapter. We have something to ask you guys, the reads.**

 **WE NEED YOUR OPINION ON ANOTHER STORY. Sorry for putting that in capital but this is something we need to know.**

 **Okay so Star had an idea that we should do a Fairy Tail fanfiction self insert with all our friends from school. We don't want to make ourselves super overpowered though. Also if all of us want to do the fanfic, there will be like 10 of us. DO YOU WANT US TO DO THAT STORY OR NOT. Hopefully that got most people's attention.**

 **I think we should mention the there will only be one or two girls in the fanfic as Star is the only girl in our group and there is another girl in our class who watches Fairy Tail and may want to be in it too.**

 **Sorry that was long. Now:**

 **Star: I like the Grand Magic Games the most I think. It's because Rogue is like one of my favs and also the fights are pretty cool.**

 **SevSev123: I like the Ichiya apocalypse because it's one of the funniest and scariest anime episodes in Fairy Tail. It's just horrifying.**

 **bWhice97: I have to agree with SevSev123 but I also agree with ShootingStar710 too. I love Rogue (obviously as one of the fav characters and not in any other way) and I also think the Ichiya apocalypse is hilarious.**

 **New Question: Who's your favourite master of Fairy Tail out of all of them?**

 **Fun fact: All of the writers know each other in real life.**

 **Not fun fact: If we do do the story that was mentioned above, we'll have to decide who gets what magic and that will be a pain.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-ShootingStar710, SevSev123 and bWhice97**

* * *

 **Levy's POV: Past when she trained with Hoteye:**

The first thing we practised doing was feeling the power inside of me and then moving it to one point of my body.

I pinpointed a warm feeling inside of me, like a sun ray that was constantly shining inside.

I let that feeling flow through my veins until it reached the tip of my fingers.

I opened my eyes to see an orange aura curling off of my fingers, like steam.

"Very impressive, Levy," Hoteye complimented, "Now try imagine it bigger and stronger,"

I tugged more light from inside of me and imagine adding it to the aura that I already had.

I opened one eye slightly to see a slightly bigger aura than before and let out a massive breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

I was so exhausted from releasing my aura that I didn't even notice myself toppling over onto the ground and passing out.

I didn't dream anything, thankfully.

"Levy,"

I could hear muffled calling for me.

"Levy," it said again.

I now felt shaking.

Slowly, I peeled one eye open to reveal Hoteye looking down at me.

He reached out a hand and helped me up.

 _Please tell me that this isn't going to be a reoccurring thing._ I prayed silently.

"That'll happen often," He warned.

I only nodded.

"Okay," he confirmed, " Now try again,"

That was what we did the whole lesson. Rinse and repeat, over and over again.

I passed out most of the time at the start but by the end I had partially gotten the hang of summoning my healing magic.

By the time Thomas had come down the tree, I was dripping with sweat and exhausted.

Next we moved onto Midnight's lesson.

* * *

 **Thomas' POV: Current time**

We were walking towards the isolated area which Midnight had picked for us to train, when Levy started up a conversation.

"So Thomas, what do you think Mira and Gajeel are doing currently?" She asked with a guilty look on her face.

A guilty feeling washed over me too.

"Well…as much as I want to say that they aren't wasting their time looking...but I would be lying," I admitted.

"Maybe you should contact them," Phoenix suggested, "I obviously haven't been to your guild before, but I **can** see that they were worried about you,"

I glanced over at Levy, hoping that she'd like the idea.

Mira had been lovely to me. Super sweet ever since I met her.

My thoughts drifted back to that day.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was looking around but couldn't see anything but the red flames that swirled around me._

 _The whole village had been wiped out by a dark guild named Lion Fang._

 _I didn't even notice the tears rolling down my cheeks. This hadn't been expected, it was out of the blue and the whole of Vanandi Village had been completely unprepared._

 _I remember sitting inside my family's hut, watching my mother chopping fruit on a cutting board for dinner._

 _I was humming along to a tune that Vanandi villagers made._

 _My sister 7 year old sister, Lizzy, was playing peacefully next to my mothers feet with her favourite stuffed animal, Oliver_

 _ **(A/N my friends would laugh)**_

" _I'm back," a voice called from the living room next door._

" _Dad," Lizzy shouted, jumping up and running out of the room._

 _At dinner we were all just speaking to each other as a family usually does at dinner._

 _A loud scream ruptured through the silence outside._

 _My Dad immediately stood up and walked over to the door. He peeked through the gap and gasped._

" _Anita, get the kids outside to the safe house," He whispered urgently, "And be silent,"_

 _My mother whispered back with a sad look on her face "Clive...please be safe,"_

 _She kissed him and grabbed mine and Lizzy's hands, yanking is towards the back door. But before we made it, the door blasted open and red flames lurked in the doorway, singeing the wood frame of our house._

 _My Dad was lying on the floor in the doorway, unconscious. The flames were slowly creeping closer to his torso and had already engulfed his legs._

" _Dad," Lizzy cried, trying to run to him. But I caught her wrist, pulled her towards my chest and shielded her eyes._

 _My mum pulled us out of the house, crying and told us to run towards our hideout. Everyone in the village new where it was._

 _The hideout was stationed in the trees with the leaves, flowers and vine hid it. The only way to get into it was by climbing up to a certain height on the tree and finding the control panel. Then you put in the right code and the tree would open up._

 _I glanced at Vanandi Village. Every hut was in bathed in flames and there were people walking around._

 _None of them I recognised._

 _All the strangers had a tattoo on their body. It was an image of a lion baring its teeth. There was about roughly 20 people visible_

 _The strangers noticed us and all 20 of them headed in our direction._

 _Mum told us to run and we did. I glanced back to see Mum be stabbed by one of them and collapse to the ground. Then they started towards us. My heart was racing and I felt like I was suffocating._ _ **Both**_ _our parents were dead and I was an orphan with Lizzy. Tears poured down and I didn't resist them._

 _I leaned closer to Lizzy and whispered "Don't look back,"_

 _She only nodded in response._

 _I could hear footsteps coming up closer behind us and for a moment all I thought about was joining my parents in the afterlife. I stopped running._

 _Lizzy stopped to look back at me and gasped. She ran towards me and pushed me to the left, into a bunch of bushes._

 _It was quiet but I still heard it._

" _Go live Thomas, for me," Lizzy said faintly just before they bashed her over the head with a glass bottle and she fell limp._

No.. no..no..this can't be happening _I thought_

Crap...crap… no I can't be caught for Lizzy _I thought._

 _I slowly crawled to the edge of the forest where we lived. On the way I ran into trouble and nearly died. I ran into a Litigeron which is a combination of a lion and tiger. It scratched, bit and did anything to make me bleed. The way I got out was by climbing a tree._

 _I made it to the edge of a town where a woman found me dying. A very pretty woman with white long hair and blue eyes. Mirajane. Then my eye sight faded and I fell towards the ground but I noticed it never hit and that the woman had caught me before darkness completely overtook me._

 _When I woke up, I was an emotional wreck. With all my family members dead and my village gone, I cried my eyes out and full blown sobbing. Fortunately I had the woman who found me there when I woke up and had her shoulder to cry on. Even at fifteen, I did need someone's shoulder to cry on._

 _Mira eventually showed me to Fairy Tail and helped me settle in. I also ended up living in hers, Elfmans and Lisanna's house too._

 _ **(A/N Lisanna is back)**_

 _Flashback end:_

I remembered that week vividly as the best and worst week of my life.

It was the week my village burnt and my family died.

It was also the week I met Levy.

"Thomas," Levy asked worriedly

I looked up "Yeah?"

She breathed another sigh of relief "You zones out for a while,"

"Oh," I said blinking, "Sorry, what did you say,"

Thankfully she didn't ask what I was thinking.

"I just said that we could write to them," Levy explained.

I nodded "We probably should since they didn't do anything wrong,"

Levy agreed.

We arrived in the designated area ready for whatever…

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Remember to say who your fav Fairy Tail master has been. Out of all of them from the very beginning with Mavis.**

 **Again also make sure to say what you think about the fanfiction story that was mentioned above and see if you want it to be real. Also read all the information that was said above about the book because there is something mentioned that you may want to know.(Not giving any hints)**

 **DISCLAIMER: NEW FANFIC STORY POSSIBLE. READ ABOVE AT THE TOP OF THE STORY FOR MORE INFORMATION. I'D LOVE FEEDBACK. PLZ**

 **Thanks**

 **-ShootingStar710, SevSev123 and bWhice97**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

 **We're back again with an announcement. Okay first let me get the attention of hose now reading.**

 **HELLO COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE.**

 **EXCUSE ME COULD YA READ THIS PLEASE I PROMISE THAT IT WON'T BE BORING AND SUPER QUICK.**

 **Okay, now that I've hopefully gotten your attention.**

 **First thing is we are not abandoning this story.**

 **Next thing is:**

 **Well, I have a bunch of friends from school (this is just from Star currently) I was thinking that because we all love Fairy Tail that we should do a self insert into the story.**

 **Now I know what you're probably thinking and it may be something along the line if this:**

 **YOU CRAZY WOMAN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. I BET YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THE CHARACTERS SUPER OP.**

 **But no. I don't wanna make us super powerful because that I find super annoying.**

 **Also my friends are all boys btw I thought I should mention that and I'm female.**

 **Plus there (If all my friends agree to it) will be like 10 of us so I thought that we should like go with the main story of Fairy Tail (obviously) with the main characters like Natsu, other main characters and like half of my friend group and we'll swap with each arc.**

 **The other half will like doing a job request or something and we'll switch POV's.**

 **So tell me what you guys think I should do.**

 **Sorry I made it long and I know our guys hate reading Author's Notes but this is IMPORTANT.**

 **PLEASE READ, NEW STORY INFO IMPORTANT.**

 **-Star**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys,**

 **We would first like to shout out NyanMew123 for commenting on our story so many times so this chapter is dedicated to him/her.**

 **ShootingStar710: My fav master of Fairy Tail was probably Mavis actually. It's because she was a free spirited girl and great master of Fairy Tail.**

 **SevSev123: I have to agree with Star but I also like Mavis because she was the person who created Fairy Tail because otherwise the characters we currently know wouldn't exist.**

 **bWhice97: I do like Mavis same as the other two, but my fav is Makarov because he's been forced to be master so many times and is a hilarious master.**

 **New Question: Who's your fav Oracion Seis member?**

 **Fun fact: Star's in Vanuatu while writing this.**

 **Not fun fact: We hate how in Fairy Tail, Yuri just dies. He was actually a big part of the beginning of Fairy Tail. Mavis died but Fairy Tail members can see her. Pretch turned evil but came back into the story. And the tree guy came back into the story layer but Yuri just dies.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-ShootingStar710, SevSev123 and bWhice97**

* * *

 **Levy's POV: 12:00pm**

We were standing in the training area waiting for Midnight.

I was looking around for him, knowing that he never liked to be late.

Thomas quickly spun around.

"What is it Thomas?" I asked

Then I looked behind me to see Midnight standing there.

He laughed then said "Wow Thomas, you have excellent hearing,"

Thomas glanced away

"Uh...thanks,"

 **(A/N In this, Midnight can manipulate people's powers because they both need to train their magic. None of us even remember owhat type of magic he has in the anime/manga)**

"So, you both know that I have manipulation magic, correct?"

All of us nodded.

"Well, I'm going to manipulate each of your Magic's and train you both," Midnight told us.

I was very unsure if I was okay with him using my magic and by the looks on Thomas' and Phoenix's faces, they weren't fond of the idea either.

"I'm not going to steal them forever, just for a little while," Midnight assures is, "I only can hold 3 powers at a time, and that will be yours,"

I nodded, feeling just as nervous as before. This was **my** magic. So far, I hadn't met anyone else with the same magic as me. Freed may use script magic, but I use solid script.

Midnight looked at me "You're up first,"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay," I told them, "I'm ready,"

I walked .over to Midnight and stood in front of him. Midnight raised his hands up to my shoulders and then clamped them onto me.

It was **so** painful. Midnight didn't warn me about this. I felt like someone was stabbing me in the gut with an electrical knife that sent shockwaves of sharp pain throughout my body.

It felt like my life force was slowly draining away, like water being poured out of a cup.

I snapped my eyes shut and clenched my teeth so hard I was worried that they would shatter. I winced massively and let out a strangled scream.

Thomas and Phoenix had run to me and were asking things I couldn't make out.

Thomas gripped my shoulder tightly but not painfully to get my attention. I quickly grabbed his hand and held it so hard I thought that I might have been cutting of blood flow. I was also digging my nails into my leg with the hand that wasn't clamping Thomas'.

I squinted and managed to see Midnight standing blurrily in front of me with his eyes closed and orange aura was flowing from body and onto him. I realised then that I was sharing half of my magic with him.

Midnight released my shoulders and opened his eyes. He peered at my face saying a couple of words before my vision faded into darkness.

"I probably should have warned her,"

 **Phoenix's POV**

"I probably should have warned her," Midnight thought out loud.

Levy slumped backwards into Thomas' arms.

"What?" He demanded, "What should you have told her?"

"Well...sometimes, mainly when a mage is exhausted, they can faint," Midnight responded.

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief.

"So she'll be okay then?" I asked.

"Yes," he confirmed, then he pointed at Thomas, "Now, it's your turn"

Thomas looked nervous but nodded his head.

He walked over to a tree, dragging Levy gently behind him and placed her against it.

Then Thomas walk over to Midnight and I followed, wrapping my tail around his waist in case he fainted too and sat on his head.

Midnight nodded at me and said,

"That's actually probably a good idea,"

Then he extended his arms and the same process that happened to Levy happened to him.

Thomas shouted and gasped just as Levy did, but this time he did not faint.

Once the process was completed, it was sadly my go.

I moved over to Midnight, Thomas had his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

Midnight stretched a hand out and I walked forward onto it.

"Sit," he instructed

I complied.

Soon I felt what Levy and Thomas had.

White, hot pain and agony.

I screamed and shouted as the two before me had done.

Let's just say I wasn't as lucky as Thomas and my world faded to black too.

 **Thomas' POV:**

Phoenix has tumbled off of Midnight's hand and was speeding towards the ground, so naturally I made a run and dive to catch her.

Luckily I was successful with the catch and brought the soft, furry cat towards my chest, hugging her.

Midnight sighed

"Guess we'll start training with you,"

At first Midnight had to draw out my magic from within himself. Once he had, boy was he so much better than me.

"Don't feel upset, it's naturally my power to be skilled in whatever magic I inhabit," He told me.

I nodded.

"So you have maker magic, correct?"

"Yes," I responded

Midnight nodded "First we'll start by drawing out your magic and then enhancing it,"

I nodded again in confirmation that I understood.

"Okay, imagine that you're…trying to get water to flow to a certain spot in a pond or lake. The spot is your hand and the water is your magic,"

I shut my eyes and imagined a liquid within my body. Then I imagined my hand as a magnet for that liquid. Quickly, all of the water moves to my fist.

"Okay, I want you to try cut down that tree with an earth-made axe. Think of something cool to shout too,"

 **(A/N Thomas' magic works a little differently than Gray's)**

I nodded

"EARTH MAKE, TERROR AXIOMA,". I shouted.

I don't know why I shouted that, it just felt right and the words just naturally spilt from my mouth.

Anyways, an axe was steadily made in my hand from bits of trees, leaves and vines that were around me. A bead of sweat dropped down the side of my face, this was a **lot** harder than it seems.

I felt like I was spending all of my energy on this one axe and it was taking forever to be made. I was sure that if there was an enemy here I would so be dead by now.

Don't get me wrong, the axe was massive but still, it needed to be quicker and I needed to be stronger physically and mentally.

The axe was eventually fully made. The handle of this roughly 10 foot axe was made out of wood from an oak tree (somewhere to my left) and had bits of leftover bark on it. The handle was carved out very messily and was painful to hold. The bark gave you splinters too. The handle also had bits of vines wrapped around it and leaves were attached to the vines. The top of the axe **(A/N what do you call it?)** was made out of grass wrapped together and looked very flimsy, like it would just break when you knocked it against someone or something. Sadly it wasn't even a battle axe.

Overall, very frustrating, embarrassing, disappointing and plain tiring.

I felt like I hadn't slept for a week and the axe was heavy in my hands. I actually nearly dropped it on Phoenix's tail. She would've killed me if I had.

"Okay, now try hit it up against the tree over there," Midnight instructed.

I walked over to the tree nervously, this was definitely going to burst the axe's grass top and grass would fly everywhere.

Either way, I took a step back and twisted the axe until it was safely and in the correct position behind my back. With all my might, I swung the axe forward, moving my back to match the axe's swing and then-

 _Thunk!_

It embedded itself into the tree trunk.

A few seconds later, the axe's top burst and pieces of grass went flying everywhere. I was left holding a stick looking like a lunatic with grass covering me.

"Not too bad but we need a little work…" Midnight trailed off into his own thoughts.

I heard a muffled intake of breath and glanced back. Levy was stirring.

 **(A/N I just want to say, all of their magic will be weaker than they were in the anime. We're comparing Thomas' to Gray's magic because they both use maker)**

I ran over to her and started shaking her.

"Levy,"

"Levy can you hear me?"

"Come on Levy,"

Finally after all those questions, she woke up.

"Huh...Thomas?" She asked sounding dazed.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"What happened?" Levy questioned, pushing herself upright.

"Oh, you fainted when Midnight copies your magic," I explained.

At this point Phoenix started stirring too. I crawled over to her and start patting and stroking her.

"Phoenix," I called, "Come on, Phoenix"

She grumbled and opened one of her scarlet eyes. Then she sat up and rubbed her head.

" Oh, I fainted too," She said

I nodded.

"So both of us fainted and it didn't...lucky," Levy said, pouting.

I laughed and said,

"I had to catch you both too. Phoenix would've fallen on the floor and hit her head if I hadn't have caught her, in a dive I might add,"

Levy and Phoenix laughed along with me.

"Bet you looked really funny," Phoenix commented, making Levy laugh harder.

"Okay, now that your done chatting, can we get back to our lesson please?" Midnight asked from behind us, startling me so much that I fell onto Levy.

"Sorry!" I apologised quickly

"It's fine," she responded, still laughing.

"Okay," Midnight said, "Phoenix, your turn,"

Phoenix nodded and glanced my way.

I gave her a reassuring smile.

Phoenix nodded and walked away with Midnight.

Both of us couldn't fully hear what Midnight was saying, but we picked up bits and pieces. It was like:

"Focus-,"

And then Phoenix would nod along with whatever more he said.

"Extra powers-,"

"Undiscovered-,"

He continued talking and Phoenix gasped and looked entirely shocked.

Levy leant over to my ear,

"Why do you think Phoenix looks so shocked?"

"Not sure," I answered, "But I did hear something about extra powers. Do you think Phoenix has extra powers other exceeds don't have?"

"Yeah I heard that too," Levy agreed, "But if she hasq extra powers, I'd like to know,"

"Let's just watch," I said

The whole time I was **very** aware that Levy was brushing arms with me and strangely I didn't mind it.

The two of us sat in a comfortable silence, when Phoenix did something that surprised us.

Phoenix has spread her wings and was hovering over Midnight's head.

Suddenly a red, orange and yellow aura swirled around Phoenix, like a fire. Phoenix put out a paw and the aura shot outwards creating a sort of bubble around herself and Midnight.

Midnight smiled, but it was strange. His mouth took a lot longer to form the smile than usual.

Midnight started walking around but _it was slow_ he didn't move with as much speed as before, he was in slow-motion. So this was Phoenix's power.

My mouth hit the floor as I gasped. This was astounding.

I looked over at Levy, who was smiling widely.

I started to smile too. Phoenix was going to be an amazing person-

No. Friend

Phoenix was going to be an amazing friend. Between her magic and her rotten tongue (you haven't even seen her fire off comments to someone she didn't like) she was a deadly combination.

Time started to revert as Phoenix collapsed to the ground breathing hard with sweat throughout her fur.

Levy and I stood up and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked, clearly worried,

"I'm..fine...just...tired," she said, in between pants.

I lifted Phoenix off the ground and carried her to the base of the tree Levy and I were formerly leaning against.

"Come on, your go's probably finished," I spoke to her.

"Very well done, Phoenix," Midnight complemented, "Often, not many exceeds can use their magic straight away,"

Phoenix smiled. I sat down next to her and she crawled over to me and tugged on my hand. Knowing what Phoenix meant, I lifted her up with my hand and placed her delicately on my head.

Together, we watched as Levy started her training with Midnight.

The blue haired mage was just standing there listening to what Midnight was saying. Levy wasn't showing any emotion on her face. I couldn't hear what they were saying at all this time.

When Midnight finished speaking, Levy nodded.

She stuck out her hand in a fist and then put out her middle and pointer finger and raised them towards the sky.

"Solid Script Magic, WATER,"

Water shot out of her hand, forming the words 'water' in the air. This time, she didn't send the water at anyone and instead, closed her eyes.

The water bulged and twisted, kind of forming a blob. Unfortunately, the water just bounce and reformed into its former state. She dropped the water and let it splash to the ground, creating a massive puddle.

Midnight nodded

"Try again, Levy,"

She nodded

"Solid Script Magic, WATER"

Water shot out of her two fingers again. She closed her eyes. This time it was obvious that she was really focusing . Her nose and eyes were scrunched up and she was biting her lip so hard that it was turning white.

She looked **really** cute.

Well, to me at least.

The water wiggles again, this time it completely reformed into the word 'fire' which looked very strange being written out of water. The word was very slack and sloppy, showing that she hadn't gotten it completely perfect. Much like my axe.

She dropped the water/fire (so confusing) and it splattered against the dirt.

She looked completely drained.

I didn't blame her. I felt the exhaustion too and I bet Phoenix did.

"Okay," Midnight said, "Off to Racer again,"

 **(A/N Yeah we're going to skip writing about the next few training sessions with the characters and move straight onto the training session with all of the Oracion Seis)**

 **Time skip- 6:00pm: 3rd POV**

Levy, Thomas and Phoenix were all sore, tense, exhausted and literally dead from their training.

But they still weren't prepared for what all of the Oracion Seis had in store for them…

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Make sure that you say which Oracion Seis member is your fav!**

 **Thanks for every fav, review or follow we get. It's appreciated.**

 **Thanks**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **-ShootingStar710, SevSev123 and bWhice97**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys,**

 **Thanks for reading the last chapter.**

 **Star: My favourite member would have to be Angel cause she's the only girl and girl power is the greatest. The guys should know not to mess with me cause I'll punch them if they punch me. I'm very Tomboy.**

 **Sevsev123: My fav member would probably be Cobra because he's badass and a 3rd generation dragon slayer.**

 **Whice: Sorry I can't work on the story today, but still, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Question of the Day: Apart from fairy tail what's your favourite anime?**

 **Again, thanks for reading**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Star and Sev (Whice isn't here currently :( sad)**

—

 _ **Phoenix's POV:**_

Levy, Thomas and I were all walking over to where the whole of the former Oracion Seis members where standing.

I could already tell and judging from the looks on Levy's and Thomas' faces, they knew too.

...this was going to be painful.

"Ah, o you finally arrived," Cobra said to us.

We could only nod.

Midnight let out a short laugh, "Don't look like your going to attend a funeral...although," he trailed off with a smirk on his face.

I could tell he was joking, but still…

Have you ever seen Midnight **smile**?

I mean it was just horrific. He had his teeth barring at us and his mouth was twisting into a menacing grin.

My **God** it gave me the shivers.

Angel glanced at us.

She looked partially worried,

"Okay," Angel spoke up, "We have all decided that at the end of each day, you will all fight us,"

I gulped and thought

 _We are so dead._

Levy, Thomas and I were all entirely exhausted and in pain. We couldn't do this, besides, it was our first day.

How much crueler could they get?

Hoteye nodded and spoke up, "First, Levy you go up against Angel"

Then he pointed at me

"You're going up against me,"

Finally, he pointed at Thomas

"You get to verse Midnight,"

Thomas went pale.

 _This isn't good, I have to verse Hoteye._

"Alright, Levy," Angel pointed at her, "You're up first and no magic, only fighting,"

The petit blue hair girl merely nodded her head and stood up.

Thomas picked me up and walked over to a tree where he put me on the lowest branch and then hoisted himself up next to me.

The rest of the Oracion Seis backed away, leaving a wide arc in the centre for the fight.

Angel and Levy bowed to each other (Like Angel had taught us in our second lesson) and then the fight began…

 **Levy's POV:**

I bowed to Angel and she bowed back.

The fight had started.

Angel and I started circling each other, taking the moment seize up each other and try to predict what to do next.

Ideas of what she would do next swirled around in my mind...but there was one problem.

I hadn't seen her fight ever and Lu (Lucy) had only told me that she had celestial magic, which isn't valuable information in a non-magic using spar.

Angel took my moment's of thinking as an opportunity to attack.

She ran forward and swung her leg towards my side, I quickly tried to twist away from her, but me only having just learnt about dodging, didn't move quick enough and the blow caught my leg.

I fell forwards but caught myself with my hands before I hit the ground. I quickly rolled away from her so that she couldn't attack again.

My leg was throbbing painfully, but I ignored it.

I had to focus on the fight.

I chose to attack next.

Swiftly, I ran forwards and threw my fist towards her shoulder, which I had noticed today when she was training us today, that it wasn't in top condition.

My fist slammed into her shoulder, but Angel didn't seem to feel it.

She chose that moment to try and swipe my legs out from under me, but I was agile and jumped to avoid the swipe.

The next movements were a flurry of fists and kicks flying at each other, most of which were blocked by Angel and dodged by me.

I lunged at Angel, but she predicted my movement and was prepared. She dodged my lunge and grabbed my stretched out arm. Angel pulled me towards her and grabbed my waist all while pinning my arm against my back. She pushed me towards the ground and the next thing I knew she was kneeling on my back, pinning my arms on my back. I struggle and tried to break free, but it was useless.

She had one easily.

I sighed in defeat.

Angel got my message and stood up, extending her hand to help me up.

"You fought well," She told me, "You're very agile but you definitely need to work on your fighting style, although I do believe that she is a strategist type and could work on using tactics rather than straight up fighting," Angel directed the last statement at Midnight, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Hoteye spoke up, " You and me, Phoenix,"

 _Good Luck,_ I thought

 **Phoenix's POV:**

Hoteye and I decided that we were allowed to use weapons.

But we used a special type of weapon, ones that didn't harm humans or animals.

Don't ask me how they work because I have no idea how they did it.

 **(A/N Don't they weapons sound like the ones used in Assassination Classroom. Man I miss that show)**

I had a knife being held in my tail and Hoteye had a knife in his hand.

I was flying with my wings extended and Hoteye and myself were circling each other, much like how Angel and Levy were except this time, neither one of us were thinking about the others movements.

 _I can fly, so I'm at an advantage but if he pins me down, it's game over._

Hoteye was first to move. He rushed towards me with the knife in hand and made a wide arc slash at me. I quickly evaded by flying up a little higher.

Midnight had set a barrier above us so that I couldn't fly too high and completely be out of Hoteye's range.

I extended my tail and whipped the knife towards him. Hoteye raised his knife just in time to block the weapon.

It turned into a fight of strength which I knew wasn't my strong suit so I had to get out of there now before he beat me.

I retracted my tail, bringing my knife back and Hoteye did the same but with his arms and hand.

Hoteye lifted his arm, pulled it back and threw the knife towards my left side. I dodged and my head turned to follow the knife after it passed me.

I glanced back quickly but it was too late.

Hoteye was already barreling towards me and before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, facing the sky with Hoteye pinning me with only he hands.

I nodded my head twice as a signal to release me and that he had won the fight.

Hoteye complied and released me.

I could hear Levy cheering me and saying that I did wonderful.

I extended my wings and floated upwards.

"Good fight," Hoteye told me.

Then he studied me and spoke towards Midnight.

"She's good with the knife, perfect weapon but we do need to work on assessing the situation deeper,"

Midnight nodded and Hoteye continued speaking.

"Of course, we could help her work on her technique of flying too,"

Hoteye then looked towards me and said "You did well,"

I nodded and flew over to the tree.

It was Midnight's and Thomas' fight…

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry it's been so long updating, it's just that we had school and were pretty busy.**

 **But now hopefully we can continue updating every week.**

 **Remember to answer the new Question:**

 **Apart from fairy tail what's your favourite anime?**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed and see you all next time!**

 **-Star and Sev (No Whice today)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey boys and girls,**

 **Thanks for reading the last chapter we really hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Star: Well to me, my favourite anime changes depending on what I'm watching then but right now I would say Danganronpa or Assassination Classroom**

 **Sevsev123: My fav Anime would probably be fairy tail but apart from that it would probably be seven deadly sins but there are many! MANY! Different good animes**

 **Question of the Day: In the anime you chose from the last question, who's your fav character in that show?**

 **Again, thanks for reading**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Star and Sev (Whice is still away :(..)**

—

 _This is what the character is thinking._

 **This is Author's Note**

 _ **This is emphasizing the person's thought.**_

 **Phoenix's POV:**

They walked up to fight and took their stance.

Thomas had a fist resting at his hip and his other arms elbow on his waist with his fist a little in front of his chest.

Midnight had one of his arms across his chest and the other was in front of the first, making a sort of 'X'.

Next thing I know, the fight had begun.

Midnight moved quickly, he moved as soon as the match had started

He lunged at Thomas, who blocked with an upper-cut but Midnight was more experienced and stronger.

Thomas was forced backwards and tumbled to the ground.

"Get back up," Midnight ordered, "You're not that weak, I know this,"

 _Wow!, Midnight's going hard on Thomas. I mean, Levy and I both struggled, but seriously...Midnight can be_ _ **very**_ _intimidating! And at this rate, Thomas' going to practically die._

 **Thomas' POV:**

As I attempted a block, I realised only too late that I was weaker than Midnight.

 _How do you win against someone like him!?_

"Get back up, you're not that weak, I know this" Midnight stated

I shakily stood, but regained my composure and ran forward to tackle him.

He blocked my attack and socked me in the stomach.

And with a sharp breath from me, white hot pain lapsed into my stomach, causing me to curl over in pain.

"Don't give up yet, I haven't had any fun!" he mocked,

 _So_ _ **this**_ _is his psycho side._ _ **This**_ _is why he was put into prison. He's like a completely different person._

"Midnight!," Racer warned, nervous look evident on his face.

I could see the other members and my friends also had the very same look on their faces.

"Don't worry I won't!" I spat out through the pain.

Midnight bared his teeth in a form of a smile and sent a foot in my direction.

Luckily it was purposely slowed down to make sure that he wouldn't cause permanent damage and I could roll to the side to dodge it.

The pain in my stomach was starting to numb slightly so I could focus back on the fight.

He smirked again,

"That's more like it! But you aren't going to win by just dodging,"

He automatically moved back into his original stance and went in for a blow, I was kneeling as the fist headed in my direction, thankfully I flattened myself out onto the ground in time to miss his fist as it sailed over my head.

Quickly, I rolled out from under his fist and stood up.

Midnight twisted to the side and sent a Foot Sweep towards me as an attempt to take my feet out from under me. I jumped over his leg and went for a counter attack but he blocked it with the back of his forearm and used his other hand to grab and twisted my wrist to the point where he could have broken it….and he had.

I shouted in agony.

Midnight licked his lips,

"Now that's more like it,"

Then he released my arm and I collapsed onto the ground.

I clutched my arm and panted with my eyes clamped shut.

Sweat poured down my face as I bit my tongue.

"You better not give up that easily," He mocked

The Oracion Seis had given up on believing that I could win and that they could prevent Midnight's insane side.

But I could feel that Phoenix and Levy still had faith and I would **not** let them down.

"I.." I panted, "I refuse to go down like this, I WILL WIN!"

The area was filled with silence, Levy was smiling brightly and the others were looking at me with their mouths agape.

"Good," he told me.

Midnight launched another attack. I blocked his attack with the arm without the broken wrist.

I didn't break thankfully, although it did erupt with pain but the adrenaline helped me overlook that fact.

Midnight smiled and released a flurry of attacks.

"Midnight stop, he can't handle it! Angel shouted,

"Oh, he can!" Midnight responded all while still punching and kicking.

He went for another blow…

I didn't see it coming but luckily I did manage to block it...

With my head...

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry it's been so long updating, it's just that we had school and were pretty busy.**

 **But now hopefully we can continue updating every week.**

 **Remember to answer the new Question:**

 **In the anime you chose from the last question, who's your fav character in that show?**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed and see you all next time!**

 **-Star and Sev (No Whice again)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you liked the last chapter. It was actually pretty fun to write.**

 **Sorry it was so short though.**

 **Last Question: In the anime you chose from the last question, who's your fav character in that show?**

 **Sev: My fav character would have to be Ban in Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Star: Well from Assassination Classroom my fav is by far Karma because he's psycho and a sadist which I find really funny and he always gets into fights. In Danganronpa my fav is Togami because he's just so sure that he would live and he didn't associate himself with the other characters, thinking that he was higher than them and that made me laugh.**

 **Jeez, I wrote a way longer description than Sev.**

 **New Question: What's your fav book?**

 **Make sure to answer in the reviews!**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

 **-Sev and Star**

 **Levy's POV:**

The fight was intense and was escalating quickly.

Thomas and Midnight flew back and forth, throwing punches and kicks in a flurry of movements.

Thomas was definitely on the losing side for most of the fight.

He was knocked down for time to time, but I kept smiling although my insides were screaming _HELP HIM_ and _DON'T LET THE FIGHT CONTINUE._

My heart warmed as I noticed Thomas glance my way and shout

"I...I refuse to do down like this, I WILL WIN!"

Then the fight started back up again.

Back and forth they went, one kicking the other blocking. One punching, the other dodging.

I knew that Midnight's attacks were affecting Thomas as he blocked and winced in pain.

I heard Angel cry out from somewhere to my left:

"Midnight stop, he can't handle it!"

I didn't listen to his response, instead, I focused on Thomas.

Thomas was definitely struggling against Midnight.

Needless to say, I was worried about Thomas.

His face was scrunched in pain and he was biting his lip to the point where it turned white.

Midnight went in for another blow, but Thomas wasn't watching him…

I witnessed it all from the sidelines as Thomas was slammed in the side of his head and went flying back into a tree.

His back crashed into the bark and he tumble onto the floor, where he remained unmoving.

Yup, I was pretty sure that he was unconscious

"THOMAS," I screamed, rushing to his side.

Hoteye was close behind me and the other members remained watching from afar.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Angel storming towards Midnight with a dark red aura surrounding her. She was **furious**.

 _Remind me never to get on her bad side,_ _ **Ever**_ _._

I flinched and whipped my head around as something landed on my left shoulder.

I let out a sigh, it was just Phoenix.

I focused back on Thomas and shook his shoulder

He still didn't move

Again

Still nothing.

I turned Thomas onto his back and check his pulse and ran a couple other procedures to check for a concussion or any other kind of injury.

"Is he going to be alright?" Phoenix whispered in my ear.

She appeared shaken up by the events that occurred.

 _Maybe she has had another bad experience similar to this...or she could just generally concerned._

I smiled "He'll be fine,"

Phoenix smiled back but it seemed a bit forced.

I chose not to ask her and upset her even more so instead I looked away.

My eyes drifted back to Thomas.

Aside from the broken wrist and a couple of bruises and scratches, he was seemingly alright. So I stepped back and allowed Hoteye to come forward and deal with the broken arm.

"Levy," Hoteye asked, "Do you know how to splint a broken arm?"

I nodded

"Okay, well I'll take Thomas back home and you can sort out the splint," Hoteye explained, "I want to assess your skills in healing,"

I nodded and looked back around.

Midnight and Angel had disappeared somewhere into the surrounding forest and Cobra was just watching with a partially solemn and partially nervous look on his face.

Racer was nervous looking into the forest.

I probably would have been nervous too if my leader had suddenly reverted into a psycho.

Hoteye lifted Thomas and carried him over to Racer

"Could you take him the house?" Hoteye asked

Racer nodded and disappeared in a flash.

Hoteye looked and Phoenix, who was on my shoulder.

Phoenix got the message and extended her wings.

Her tail wrapped around me and together we took off into the sky.

The trees seemingly warped in blurs of green due to the speed we were flying at. The wind whistled in my ears.

After about two minutes of flying in whistling silence of wind, Phoenix spoke:

"What do you think happened to Midnight?" She asked

I shook my head

"Not sure but if I had to guess, I'd say that fighting with Thomas regurgitated some bad memories,"

Phoenix nodded, accepting the answer and we continued for another minute in silence before the hidden mansion was visible.

Saying that, it **was** barely visible. Vines shrouded the mansion walls and the roof was hidden by a canopy of trees. From the ground, the home looked invisible and from the sky it wasn't visible entirely.

Except for one major detail.

There were many colourful trees stationed around the forest but one type of tree specifically grows in a peculiar way.

The tree was a Star Magnolia.

When the Oracion Seis first arrived in the forest, they planted this type of tree outside of their home in designated areas.

Then the trees grew.

Except, they grow in a diagonal pattern

 **(A/N NOT TRUE, THAT IS MADE UP BY US!)**

The Oracion Seis planted four in total, one around every corner of the home so as you can imagine, the trees grew outwards and diagonally. Creating an 'X' shape.

So really from above, all you have to do is find the centre of the 'X' to find their home.

Star Magnolia's stand out enough that if you were looking for the home, you would find it but if you weren't you wouldn't. It was the perfect plant to use.

Once I located the house, Phoenix dropped into a dive, gliding gracefully before dropping me gently and then setting herself down on my head.

Racer had already arrived at the house with Thomas and was laying him on the infirmary bed (Yes, this house had an infirmary, the house is a MANSION. It extends underground so it doesn't appear big on the outside) as we entered the room.

Hoteye walked into the infirmary and handed me a first aid kit.

I searched around in the box for the equipment and put the cast on his wrist.

Hoteye nodded, impressed.

"You're quite good but you need to make sure that the bandage is tight enough," Hoteye pointed at a loose part on the cast "Just tighten it around here if that happens,"

As Hoteye was correcting me, Phoenix flew through the door with an ice pack wrapped in her tail.

"He probably has a concussion," She told me.

I nodded.

After Thomas was all bandaged up and safe, we came out of the room to find Angel cooking.

All of us ate and I decided to sleep due to our strange and painful first day.

But one thing remained on my mind until I drifted off…

Midnight still hadn't returned.

 **Hello Guys,**

 **Sorry we haven't updated recently, school has been a real pain.**

 **On the bright side, IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Anyways, we hope you liked that chapter!**

 **Don't forget to say what your Fav Book is!**

 **Thanks for reading and PLZ DON'T BE A GHOST READER.**

 **We really want to know what you think of our story and anything we can improve on!**

 **Sev and Star**


End file.
